


Nurse

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Twincest, Twins, oral rape, the nurse is based on a councilor at camp who had a molestache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nurse’s office was one of Richard’s favorite places, right after the swings and the big bathroom stall in the far corner of the bathroomsnear the playground and wherever Jim was. The nurse always took care of him even when Richard screamed because he hurt so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse

The nurse’s office was one of Richard’s favorite places, right after the swings and the big bathroom stall in the far corner of the bathroomsnear the playground and wherever Jim was. The nurse always took care of him even when Richard screamed because he hurt so bad. Sometimes the nurse gave him lollies.

One time he had asked if anything was wrong with their daily because Richard never seemed to talk about or like going homeland maybe he’d like a place to stay for tonight but Richard had said that Jim wouldn’t like it if he didn’t come home.

Really, Richard was only in the nurse’s office once or twice a month, on the days when he got too hurt for Jim to take care of him or when Jim was mad at him and wouldn’t touch him but when he was there it was a good hour or lunch period or however long he was there. Jim only went with him to the nurse’s office a few times. Jim said he was scared of the nurse but Richard wasn’t understand why. Mr. Arsad wouldn’t hurt anyone. He was a nurse. Jim said that Mr. Arsad made him feel the way da did when he got home and was drunk and about to hurt them.

Mr. Arsad was a tall man with a big stomach and a rusty coloured mustache. He wore basebeall caps and plaid shirts and he kissed Richard’s knees when he scraped them. He had colorful band aids that he’d put on them too, Jim only had the tan kind.

Jim went with him to the nurse’s today. Richard had fallen and hurt his elbow. He fell a lot. Jim said it was because he was uncoordinated and then talked about their da hurting them and stuff and then Richard stopped listening.

They stood outside the door and Richard was still shaking and crying to Jim kissed him on the lips like he did sometimes. The door opened and Jim’s lips were gone. The two boys looked innocently up at Mr. Arsad with their big, dark eyes. He swallowed and brought them inside.

Richard crawled up onto the table, he didn’t have to be told anymore. He held up his elbow for Mr. Arsad to see.

“I fell off the pavement,” Richard mumbled and Mr. Arsad pressed a cool cloth to the scrape.

“Oh, Richie,” the nurse sighed. “It’s okay, we’ll just stick some antispetic on there and it’ll be all better.”

Richard held his arm out and let Mr. Arsad clean the bits of gravel from his arm and he only cried a little bit when Mr. Arsad put the antiseptic on his elbow. But the nurse didn’t give Richard a lollie afterwards and that made him a bit sad. After Richard had a bandage wound around his arm and his jumper was back on Jim took his hand and pulled him to leave. the nurse cleared his throat.

“Wouldn’t you boys like to stay for a bit?” he asked. Richard paused and nodded, the nurse’s office was always better than class.

JIm shook his head. Richard nodded. Mr. Arsad laughed.

“Well, boys, which is it? I’ll buy you lunch if you stay,” he laughed.

“I don’t like you,” Jim snapped. Richard stared at the floor.

“I l-like him,” he whispered to Jim, too scared to say it loudly. He liked Mr. Arsad a lot, he was handsome and nice and made him hurt less but Richard was so shy. “It’s better than english class and uh… we have history this morning too. That’s icky.”

Jim nodded reluctantly and sat in the chair in the corner, Richard standing next to him. Mr. Arsad sat at the desk on the wall across from them and started doing paperwork.

“Do you boys kiss a lot?” Mr. Arsad asked. Richard looked up. He was looking at them with his bright beady eyes and Jim growled slightly.

“Yeah,” Richard said without thinking and he felt Jim’s hand come down on his arm. He winced slightly but it hadn’t really hurt.

“Would you kiss now?”

Jim looked at Richard and Richard looked at Jim. Jim looked scared and Richard looked confused.

“Why?” Jim snapped.

“It’s not usual for little boys to be kissing. Would you, for me. I need to make sure you’re okay.”

Richard looked at Jim again who shrugged almost unnoticably and leaned forward, capturing Richard’s lips in his own. They kissed hard for a few minutes until Richard felt like he couldn’t breathe and pushed Jim away,

“Happy, you pervert? Want us to get naked too and wank off so you have something to think about later,” Jim snarled. He took Richard’s hand and dragged him to the door. Mr. Arsad closed the door in front of them.

“Well, if you are offering, James. I could always threaten your brother if it makes it worth it.” Richard was standing next to Jim, shaking slightly. He hadn’t seen Mr. Arsad look so scary before and his voice was so low and threatening. He did make Richard think of da but he was so very sober and he was bigger too and he wasn’t drunk so if he wanted to hit them then there was no chance of him missing.

“Will you, though?” JIm asked. Richard tugged on his sleeve but was pushed away.

“Richard, darling, come here.” Richard didn’t move. Mr. Arsad repeated himself. “Richard, please, honey.” Richard didn’t move. Finally, Mr. Arsad just stepped forward and grabbed Richard’s wrist, dragging him forward and forcing him onto his knees. Richard was used to this by now, he hid away inside himself like he did with da.

“I seem to have a problem, my dear,” the nurse purred, still so soft and caring. Richard didn’t look up, just started undoing Mr. Arsad’s flies. He wasn’t wearing pants, that was weird but Richard didn’t question it, just wrapped his lips around Mr. Arsad’s cock.

“Oh,” Mr. Arsad moaned and Richard heard Jim squeak. He couldn’t turn to look at him though he wished he could. He didn’t really want to see how Jim was looking and he didn’t really want to be here he just wanted to float right now. He wanted to be dead but he didn’t because that meant no more being with Jim. So, instead of thinking Richard put all his efforts into making Mr. Arsad come.

And it wasn’t very hard. His cock had been very red and already leaking a bit when Richard put it in his mouth and he was good at making da come, Jim had taught him how. Jim said that when they got older maybe Richard would suck JIm’s cock and Richard thought that maybe sucking Jim’s cock wouldn’t be as bad as sucking da’s. Or Mr. Arsad’s.

Mr. Arsad was making the noises. Everyone he’d made come so far made those noises and his semen was sticky and bitter as Richard swallowed it. Mr. Arsad put his cock back in his pants and ruffled Richard’s head.

“Now I assume you boys know not to tell anyone, hm?” he said. Richard nodded and heard Jim sob, grabbing his shoulder, taking his hand and running out the door. Richard’s footsteps were clumsy but so were Jim’s so it was okay.

“Bunny,” Jimm croaked when they were sitting in the alley in between the school and the house next door. “Bunny, bunny, bunny. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I should have saved you but I couldn’t, it was like, like… I don’t know I just couldn’t move, I was so scared, are you okay?”

Richard didn’t feel like talking to he just nodded. Jim kissed him, gently and chastely on the lips. They got water from the sink and didn’t try going back to class.

Richard didn’t go back to the nurse;s that year. If they needed banda-aids or ointment Jim nicked it. Maybe next year the nurse would be someone different, someone nice. Richard hoped so, he missed his disinfected paradise but he knew it was safer not to go back.


End file.
